


A Table Goes First [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Masks, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Suppose the Zahhak's magicians can heal...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many fans believe Zahhak sorcerers must have an ability to heal; otherwise, how could Xandes & Saam survived after their horrible wounds?  
> Let’s imagine they sent Gurgin to heal Xandes (becouse he’s the youngest among the magiсians)…
> 
>  _(Done for the_[Arslan Senki fandom team](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?userid=3403558) at [Winter Fandom Kombat 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru) on [diary.ru](http://diary.ru).  
>  Unfortunately, you can see the fest only if you’ve logged in diary.ru)


End file.
